


Innovation

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-13
Updated: 2005-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: 'What happens when they get back to the ship.'





	Innovation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Innovation

## Innovation

Sequel to 'Related Activities'. Kispexi2: "Now write what happens when they get back to the ship." Me: "Grumble, grumble, grumble." Anyway, here it is. Kispexi2 betaed. There is a third in this series. 

Discalimer: Not mine. All the pretty belongs to Joss/Mutant Enemy/Fox. I just sneak them out to play occasionally. No profit being made. No disrespect intended. I got all kinds of respect!! 

* * *

Mal barely pauses to hit the airlock button when they reach Serenity, dragging Simon along with a single-minded purpose that has Simon lightheaded with anticipation. 

"What are we doing here?" he asks, confused, as Mal veers into the infirmary. 

"You'll see Doc." 

Mal makes a beeline for the drawers and ransacks them one-handed, not releasing his firm hold on Simon's arm. When he finds what he is looking for, Simon can't help his eyes widening as he swallows hard. This is going to be more interesting than he thought. 

"This'll have to do." Mal eyes him speculatively. "'Less you got some plastic or rubber lying around someplace I don't know about?" 

Simon shakes his head, not trusting his voice. 

"Good." Mal grins wickedly and hauls Simon to his bunk. 

"Um, Mal?" Simon indicates River's door with his head. 

Mal chuckles, low and dangerous in his throat. "Don't worry Simon, I got all kinds of ways of keeping you quiet." 

Simon can feel the hairs on his arms tingling as they rise. 

Mal strips Simon's clothes off in record time, none too gently, then does the same to the bed, leaving only the bottom sheet in place. He tosses the tangled mess of clothes and bedding into the corner and sheds his gunbelt before pushing Simon down onto his back. A couple of minutes later Mal is admiring his handiwork. 

Simon pulls against the restraints binding each wrist to the bed frame and finds no leeway at all. He feels vulnerable, watching a fully clothed Mal watching him. So it's really fascinating the way his breath is hitching in his throat. And truly engrossing that all kinds of physiological responses don't seem at all intimidated. 

Mal sits astride him and Simon bites his lip just in time to smother his involuntary moan. 

"You look so hot right now, do you know that?" Mal asks hoarsely. 

"Mmm." Simon closes his eyes, arching up to rub against Mal. 

Mal responds by shifting to lie along the length of Simon's body. 

"Clothes." Simon prompts. 

Mal ignores him and starts teasing his earlobe. Sucking and biting until Simon's shoulders ache with trying to twist away from the too intense stimulation. He can't control the mewling noises pouring forth from his throat. 

"Now, now." Mal cautions "Don't wanna have to gag you Doc." 

Simon groans even louder, then tastes blood as he bites his own lip again hard. Mal only ever calls him 'Doc' in bed when he is in an especially commanding frame of mind. 

"Yet." Mal adds, laughing at the resulting buck of Simon's hips. 

"Still hours to go." Mal hums in his ear. 

Simon wonders if anyone has ever passed out just from dirty talk. 

Mal moves his mouth down Simon's body, sucking small circles into his pale skin. Pausing to tease his nipples thoroughly. Simon's craving translates into repeated incoherent pleas. But Mal is plainly intent on stamping his authority all over Simon's body. He is in no hurry despite the frantic urgency Simon is trying to communicate with pointed upward thrusts. By the time Mal reaches his belly, he is holding Simon's hips down firmly to keep him in place. 

"Mal _please_!" Simon has stopped biting his lips. He is probably too hoarse for anyone to hear now and he is really beyond caring. 

Finally, Mal stops what he is doing to look up. A lazy, satisfied smile plays about his lips. 

"Y'know?" Mal drawls "Seems to be something missing." 

Simon can think of a couple of things, one of them being his sanity. "Missing?" He rasps. 

"Yep. Think it might be that dinner we shoulda been having right 'bout now." 

"Dinner?" Simon is incredulous. 

Mal peels himself away from Simon, snagging his gunbelt and making for the door in one fluid motion. 

"See you tomorrow Doc" he smirks as he slides the door shut. 

Stupefied, Simon stares for a good thirty seconds. 

"Mal?" he hisses finally, knowing it is futile. 

Forcing his breathing to slow, he tests his wrists again. They aren't budging. A low stream of fervent Mandarin cursing fills the room for several minutes as he struggles. Still nothing. He can't call for help. Not with River across the hall. He can't reach anything with his legs that he could use to cover himself. Doesn't think he could bring himself to face Book ever again if by some miracle he was the one who answered. 

Simon realises he is just going to have to pray that Mal has the decency to return before anyone else discovers him. Whenever that might be. 

The worst of it is that Simon knows it's really all his fault. He never should have insisted on buying the best grade medical tape available.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Innovation**   
Series Name:   **Translation**   
Author:   **Wedjateye**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **4k**  |  **05/13/05**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  'What happens when they get back to the ship.'   
  



End file.
